


Do me a little favour Darling

by DawnThorn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: Favours are a currency the Doctor had warned her companions about. But what is a Gallifreyan Time Lor... Lady to do, when a marking of a lifetime favour appears on her arm but indicates the person she owes it to, isn't alive in this time anymore? Travel back to the moment to settle the score of course. What could go wrong?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krikkiter68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/gifts), [Xakanadushak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakanadushak/gifts), [Arielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/gifts).



> I shouldn't be doing this but thanks to my friend Mary I am now infected with Doctor Who and so in love with Thirteen.
> 
> I just tipped my toe into the ocean that his Doctor Who, still catching up with stuff, watching episodes, listen to the audios they have. So yeah, my first try.
> 
> I gift this whole thing to my three darlings krikkiter68, Xakanadushak and Arielen for being amazing at encouraging me to post this.
> 
> Special thanks go to krikkiter68 for being an amazing beta! You rock girl!
> 
> So, the warnings, Doctor Who is not mine or there would be more fanservice, English is not my native tongue, I just owe the idea of this written stuff.
> 
> I derived the name of the planet from Tengrism. I read up a lot of stuff on the Mongol hordes and Genghis Khan, took from that what I needed and added my own imagination to it.
> 
> That's for the warnings for now, have fun.

"I promise you, you'll love the planet Tengri! They have a whole city that is their cultural-historical museum", the Doctor excitedly entered coordinates into the Tardis, while her companions stood next to her, shaking their heads in a good-natured manner. They knew her in no other way than that her thoughts were erratic and when she was enthusiastic about something, she was there with zeal.

"Their early history can be compared with that of the equestrian peoples of the Mongolian steppes under Genghis Khan on earth. Gigantic campaigns of conquest to unite the warring tribes. But they were not only strategists but also diplomats who formed alliances to give the country stability and structure."

The Doctor already had her hand on the lever to start the Tardis when she thought of something. "Oh, and most importantly, before I forget it, the currency of this planet is favours."

"Favours?" Yaz looked at the blonde woman doubtfully. "What kind of currency is this?" Graham and Ryan also looked rather doubtful.

"One that results from symbiosis with an airborne bio-organism. They're still researching exactly how it happens when you breathe in this organism and you get a favour, that it shows up as a mark on your arm. The most promising theory so far is that it is an organism with a collective consciousness that influences its hosts to maintain peace of their own accord, in which they always know exactly to whom they still owe some debt and thus no disputes arise."

Her companions still looked more than doubtful, but since the Doctor had insisted that they all needed a holiday...

The Tardis came to life and it seemed that her alien companion got even more excited. A gentle ping announced their arrival. "I am impressed. We came out at the exact coordinates I entered and at the exact time. So you agree that we need a holiday, my old girl," the blonde said even more joyfully as she compared her entries with their arrival point. She lovingly stroked the console of her Tardis.

It was nearly surreal to see the time lady so happy if they thought about the last few weeks, where she was rather moody to outright devastated when she thought herself alone. They knew that the Doctor had gotten some news from the Master that had shaken her down to her core, rendering her more silent when questioned then usual. She almost seemed back to her normal bubbly self.

“We are there fam!” She opened the doors of the Tardis just to take one step outside, close her eyes and deeply inhale the fresh air of the forest. The air was rich with the scent of soil, pine needles, leaves and the soft fragrance of ripe berries and also slightly moist from the light shower she could still hear in the distance. Sometimes it wasn't that bad to have more developed and enhanced senses then her companions.

“This is brilliant!” She took some more steps outside while her family followed her not so enthusiastically. “Doctor, are you alright?”, came it worried from Graham. “Haven't felt this good in ages. The life is thrumming around me. I can feel it in every fibre of my body and it also tingles pleasantly on the edge of my mind.” Again the humans looked worried at each other, not thinking for the first time that maybe the Doctor may have lost her marbles... “You can't explain it in words, it is... I mean... look at that tree!” She had whirled around facing the three and pointing to the tree that resembled a birch on her left.

“It is like a steady pulse in the air and the flora and it vibrates inside me and when I touch this tree it will even...” The Doctor stopped mid sentence upon touching the bark. “Oh Rassilion...!” Her mouth opened slightly and her pupils dilated.

Her telepathic senses had picked up a soft murmur of gentle consoling. She felt 'them' and 'they' felt her, both sides aware of the other and both rather surprised. “Hi there... I am the Doctor. Nice to meet you.”

A soft gust ruffling her hair was the answer from 'them'.

Ryan looked as uneasy as his granddad and Yaz. “Shall we knock her out and take her back inside?”, he softly whispered. “We better do so.” came the reply from Yaz.

“I don't think that such drastic measures will be necessary.” came it softly from behind them, nonetheless they jumped in fright. Where had that girl come from? Judging from her features and height they assumed that she was still a girl by earth standards. They had to look twice to believe what they were seeing.

The girl, for a better term, was wearing some sort of blue loose calf-length tunic adorned with long sleeves, a high collar, rich, colourful embroidery and buttons on the right shoulder. Lively almond shaped brown eyes watched them with amusement but were mostly interested in the Doctor. What didn't fit with the olive skinned girl was her dark blond hair, which she wore in an artful braid. “My name is Börte. I am the current maiden priestess until the next change of the moon cycle.”, she introduced herself and bowed her head before the three guests, the forth still mesmerized by the tree.

“It is seldom that visitors are so attuned to our environment, that they can here the whispers of the mothers. You must be good people if they are at least talking to one of you. It would be our honour and pleasure if you would be our guests.” Börte bowed again before them. She was mild mannered and very gentle from they way she moved and spoke.

“Well... that is nice and everything, thank you, but...”, the sepia coloured man looked worried to the blond woman. “The first connection tends to be the most intense. I will guide her back. Do not worry please. This is one of my duties.”

A small, darker hand then her own, was placed over hers still resting on the bark. “Oh hello. And who may you be?”

“I am Börte and I am here to guide you back. As fascinating as the mothers find you Doctor, they are of the opinion that you should return for now before you lose yourself in them. There will still be time to get in touch with them again, after you had some rest and your mind isn't a roaring storm of emotions any more. Just as you can feel and sense them, so can they sense you. It is alright. They won't cut you off, but they are worried about you. Come.”

The Doctor blinked a few times, green eyes refocusing on her surroundings while her hearts were still beating an uneasy tune of longing. Her hand was gently removed from the birch and the whispers became quiet again.

Börte kept the hand of the Doctor securely in her own to prevent her from going astray. The woman with the looks but not the body of the northern seafarers was still not fully back with them, but nothing the head priest couldn't cure. While they walked back to the capital she answered the questions directed at her:

\- her age: 12  
\- her parents: happily married and fishers on the rivers  
\- do's and don'ts: be polite, don't put your dirty clothes with the clean ones, don't burn trash in the fire, since it is clean and holy, when you enter a building, don't step on the threshold that will bring bad luck upon you and the house owners.

The capital was nothing what they would have expected. It was nestled at the bottom of a valley and impossible to guess how much land it actually covered. In the middle was a building that reminded Graham strongly of the Potala Palace in Tibet, surrounded by at least one minaret, one church, one synagogue and one Buddhist monastery if they went by earth terms again. In fact, everything the saw so far could be compared to one or more things they knew from home, just more peaceful.

Following their little guide the reached the outer skirts which were made up of many, many colourful yurts. They immersed in a sea of colours, sounds and exotic smells that they never experienced before. Merchants advertised their goods under colourful canopies, like a bazaar, people of all ethnicities, skin and hair colour mingled among each other, trading, eating, sharing stories. Sometimes they were only be dividable by their different clothing.

Some looked interested at them, but didn't bother yet to initiate a conversation merely greeting Börte in a polite manner. Before the bell would call to the lunch prayer the whole capital would know about the visitors.


	2. Unexspected findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda bored, so here have the next chapter and comments make my day. Thank you. :)

They entered a large tent near the Buddhist monastery, which looked like it served as an altar room for an animistic faith. Animal statues carved from a rich dark wood, horses, pigs, sheep and goats decorated the tent walls. Each altar had its own incense burner. In the middle of the tent were soft pillows with two elderly man sitting on them. One of them shared similar looks to Börte and was also dressed in a similar fashion but less colourful. The other looked like Buddhist monk from India in his orange dyed clothes and his shaved head.

“Greetings priest Ögedei and abbot Ganesh. I have found the travellers with the Natural among them.” Both men rose from their sitting positions welcoming them with glowing smiles, offering tea and small biscuits. “Please, just call me Ganesh and have a seat, while we see to your friend.” - “And just Ögedei is fine with me. There is no need for titles among guests and hopefully soon friends.”

Ganesh took over from Börte gently leading the Doctor to the middle of the tent where he had her sit down, while Ögedei placed a blanket around her. Soft footsteps announced the arrival of one more person. Another young girl, nearing adulthood, entered the tent. A wonderful dark blue sari covered her body, her black hair hung openly over her shoulders like a black shining waterfall. She was also of mixed heritage with her amber eyes and skin as fair as the Doctors.

She carried a steaming wooden bowl in her hands. “I prepared the aruka leaves.” She knelt down before the Doctor and placed the bowl in her hands, also helping her slowly sip its content. Finally when the bowl was empty the Doctors eyes became normal again and she blinked few times still a bit confused.

Had she been dreaming? She felt like waking up after a long and pleasant dream. There was a bowl with some leaves in her hands and another set of hands over her own. Eyes full of wonder took in her surroundings and the people still gathered around her, still smiling warm and welcoming. “Thank you, I guess.”

Her senses weren't so clouded any more but she was still feeling off. “Please, do not worry Doctor. What you experienced is normal for telepaths, especially for Naturals like you. The aruka leaves will help you to slowly ease your mind into our environment and not being overwhelmed just as it happened upon your arrival.”

“You were Börte, right?”

“Yes, and with us here are Ögedei, Ganesh and Saloni.” Each named person politely inclined their head.

The three humans from earth were invited to join them now in their little circle while more tea and biscuits where handed to them and questions answered.

The concept of so many diverse people and religions existing peacefully next to each other was mind blowing and the explanation was simple, yet brilliant. “We could all be wrong, with what we believe.”, was the explanation started by Saloni. “Or one of us is right and all the others are wrong.” Ganesh continued. “Or, we all are right and the mothers, as we refer to them, are as different as the next person.” came the finish from Ögedei.

“Besides, we have more important things to take care of, like keeping those dick head gravediggers away from the sacred grounds.”

“Börte!” Three voices exclaimed in slight terror at the choice of her words, while the four others looked stunned. “What? It is true. They may claim to be archaeologists but still they don't care about our traditions given to us by the Great Khan and his riders. And the worst, they disrespect women! I surely regret that beheading isn't a thing any more.”

“As right as you are little one, your choice of words is quite harsh. We do not want to step as low as those archaeologists.” Saloni tried to calm the little tomboy.

“But...” a gentle hand on her should stopped her complaint. “Saloni is right. Actions can make quite an impression, but your best weapons of choice are words. You can achieve far more with talking if you give the talking a chance. I will talk to them and make them listen to reason because I am the Doctor and I will help where my help is needed.”

“We do appreciate your dedication Doctor, we really do, but those men, they want to prove to us at all costs that the most fiercest rider of the Great Khan was a man and not a woman as it says in our scripts.” came it sadly from Ganesh. “It doesn't fit their agenda that a woman can lead men into war or choose a female companion.”

“In your scripts, is there a name mentioned?” Yasmin asked mesmerized at the acceptance of a strong leading woman and also her choice of lover. “In all scripts she was only named child of the stars, and her wife also was only called by her most prominent feature: sun kissed hair. They were Star and Sun. One fierce, brave and clever, the other calm, gentle and adept with words, both loyal to the Great Khan and to themselves.” Salonis face had taken on a dreamy expression while she answered the question.

“How do the archaeologists want to proof their claim?” Graham inquired. “They are searching for the grave of Star and her wife. They will bring the rage of the mothers upon us all if they defile the grave. Stars dyeing wish was to be buried in an unmarked grave in the wilderness and the Great Khan fulfilled this wish. And he also fulfilled the wish of Sun although it broke is heart. Sun asked of him to be buried besides her wife.”

The four guests looked shocked at Börte. “She was buried alive?!” The Doctor was aghast upon this revelation.

“Upon her own request. The finer details are not known, only that Sun was devastated when Star died in her Arms. She was also enraged because of the poisoning of her wife and hunted her murderers down. She beat each one of them in a one on one fight and instead of killing them, she let them life with the shame of being defeated and not given an honourable death.” Börte closed the sad and tragic story of Sun and Star.

“If you want to learn more of what we know of our history, we can show you the palace which also functions as the last resting place of the Great Khan and his wife Börte, who I was named after.”, the little blond girl offered.

They all agreed that this was something they wanted to see and learn more of, especially the Doctor. There was a quiet determination burning in her eyes. She was hell bent on learning more of that tragic story. It had struck a cord in her. She wanted to know more of the lovers and if it wasn't a fixed point in time... maybe she could interfere and safe a life. It depended on the records they had of that time.

Börte was their guide again, while the other three spiritual leaders returned to their duties for now. From the distance the palace had been impressive but up close it was breathtaking. The stairs were as well breathtaking. While Börte and the Doctor still looked as fresh as the day, Yazmin only slightly out of breath, Graham and Ryan were lying on the ground trying to get their breath back.

“This... is... torture...!” Ryan was still wheezing. “Naw, it isn't. Trust me. A few days of coming up here once per day at least and you won't feel the strain anymore by the third or fourth day.” was Börtes way too cheerful reply.

After 10 more minutes of rest the two men were finally able to get up again and start the exploration of the palace and its history with the others.

“In the center of the palace are the statues of the Great Khan and his queen, who are said to contain their ashes. And on the walls of the round room are paintings of his 9 most trusted riders with their wifes or husbands.” They reached the center and were stunned again by taking in all the details of what they were seeing.

The statues in the middle were donned with fine clothing depicting the status and welth both hold while alive. The murals shone in brilliant colours illuminated by the sunlight coming in from the top.

Graham was about to ask, why there was a tenth, empty mural, when the answer came to him by itself. There would have been Sun and Star, still... “Why are Sun and Star not among the riders?” he finally asked.

The little blond sighed sadly. “Because of Sun. She convinced the Khan, that it would be best for all the people and the future yet to come, if all written record, all pictures and statues of her und Star be buried with them. True to his word he and all his allies brought their records to be buried and sealed. That's why this one is empty and I wish, not for the first time, we would find a hint about the two, what they really looked like, what their true story is, where they came from... not only the bits and pieces handed down from one generation to the next.”

Suddenly the raw interest of the archaeologists made sense when there was no written proof of something that only existed as spoken knowledge. “Would it be alright if I take some scans? I am curious when the statues and pictures were made and what they are made from exactly.” A careful look was leveled at the Doctor. “I take it, a polite no will make you ask even more, won't it?”

“I promise I won't need to take them apart or away from here.” She fished her sonic from one of her many pockets. “This is my sonic screwdriver. With this little tool I can do scans and more stuff, if necessary.” Still wary Börte nodded a small yes and carefully watched the Doctor as she used the device in her hand. It glowed yellow and made noises, while she pointed it at the murals, taking looks at it and then going on with her 'scans'.

“Going by the scans, many have been repainted many times to keep them in this peek condition. This is amazing. The first paint job was done around 1500 years give or take.” The Doctors eyes were shining with excitement and Börte lost some of her wariness.

Their alien friend went on scanning the statues. “Painted clay and, oh... inside each statue is a small porclaine container.” She looked at Börte. “Those statues do contain their bodily remains.” The girl was shocked, relieved and overall happy at the same time. “I... I have to tell the others! Please stay here, don't touch anything. I'll be right back!”


	3. A favour for the Doctor

She ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She came to a sudden stop outside on the terrace. With the fingers of her right hand she began to whistle and communicate, making sure her message could be heard over the whole city.

There were 3 languages everyone spoke, the rider dialect, the language brought by Star and the language of whistling*.

Silence fell over the whole city after she had ended the message and she was waiting for it to truly sink in. “Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?” came the Doctors voice from behind her. So much for please stay where you are.

Börte turned around to her and gave her a somewhat stern look. “Didn't I ask you to stay where you are?” - “Well, yes, you did, but curiosity got the better of me.” That woman... She turned back to the city where she finally heard a response.

'Did the archaeologists defile the temple?'

'No, our guest, the Doctor, she found out without defiling the resting place. I was there to witness it.'

Eyes full of fascination watched the girl while she communiated soleily trough whistling, something her tardis' translation matrix couldn't put in words.

The sudden silence was broken by a sea of voices cheering. It errupted all over the capital, the air filled with joy and celebration. “What did I miss?”

“You Doctor, you just prevented the defiling of the sacred resting place of our ancestor the Great Khan from those dirty archaeologists.” Börte not only bowed before her, she fell to her knees and touched the ground with her forehead. “We are all indepted to you.”

The Doctor felt quiet uncomfortable being woreshipped like... like a hero... or a saint... or someone special. She was just herself, the Doctor, helping, where help was needed.

“Please, this is not necessary.” She tried her best to make Börte rise again. “For us Doctor, it is.” A smiling Ögedei reached the terrace. “You see, in this city the traditions are kept alive, as well as the values of old, left behind by the Khan and also Star, who was a teacher and friend to him. She spoke on behalf of us all, which as a maiden priest is her right, accepting the responsibility of taking it on herself to owe this lifetime favour to you.” Finally Börte rose from her kneeling position and exposed her left wrist, where slowly very familiar circles appeared... her name, Doctor, in circular Gallifreyan and Tardis blue on Börtes wrist...

*

“Just let me get this straight Doctor.” Graham was pacing in front of her, while the other two still also looked not convinced. “This microorganism we talked about before we came here...”

“More like, I told you about it, that this is a good possibility how the favours work on Tengri.” They had been given 2 yurts and currently were occupying one, where she was questioned by her fam.

“That stuff, was triggered by you discovering the porclain containers inside the statues, Börte, telling the city and then anouncing, they owe you?”

“More or less? Look, I tried to talk them out of it, that this was not necessary, but the little one wouldn't have any of it. To appease them I agreed that we would stay here for at least 2 weeks and besides, I did promise you a vacation, didn't I?”

“You did Doc,” Ryan said hesitantly. “But being treated as royality or something like this, it is still akward.”

“Why?” She was confused why they were so hesitant. “We have been invited, to nearly anything imaginable in activities they offer here. Cooking traditional meals, archery, dyeing fabric, wearing traditional clothes, exploring the city, the different religions, horse riding.”

“Oh that is so nice. Especially riding a horse.” She was cheered up instantly. “Doc, I'm scared of horses.” Ryan was slightly pale, to just think about it. “And archery...” Graham hugged his shaking grandson.

Right, Ryan's dyspraxia. It would make it troublesome for him to climb on a horse and also archery could pose a problem. “Oh Ryan, all those things are just offers. You can take them up on it or politely decline. No one will bat an eyelash.”

“So, this is all real, not just a group hallucination? And we can go and enjoy ourselfes?”

“Yes, Yaz.” 3 human faces lit up, after the Doctors, go for it, the city is your playground, but stay polite.

*

The Doctor couldn't really remember the last time she ate this much. Nearly every street vendor offered her a food tasting of their goods and she liked the sweet ones best. The same went for drinks. Teas, fruit juices and in the evening even alcoholic brews where she was grateful for her physiology which prevented her from getting drunk too fast and if she focused on it, she could get somber in an instant.

After sunset the liveliness of the city did not stop. Börte accompanied her to a play in which some anecdotes of the lovers, which had been preserved from the time of the horsemen, were performed. The most memorable anecdote was a drinking contest. To gain the trust and alliance of a northern tribe Star volunteered to take on the 2 strongest warriors. She held up well and managed to drink the first of the two under the table. At the second one she slowly lost her strength and only by Suns intervention the competition was decided in favour of the riders.

Only those considered an item where allowed to participate and therefor in short order Sun proposed to Star. As her consort she was in her right to aid her beloved proving herself to be a formidable combatant.

"According to lore, Sun was the only one who could defeat Star in a one-on-one drinking contest." Börte explained to the Doctor while they applauded the actors.

Back at the yurt the Doctor found an interesting picture. Her three companions were in equal states of utter bliss not really coherent anymore. „What did I miss?“ she asked a giggling Börte. „A hot stone massage.“

„That sounds like something I would like to try tomorrow as well.“ - „That will be no problem at all Doctor. Have a good night's rest.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if anyone is interested, I took the idea for the language of the whistling from Sylbo. It is a language used on earth:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0CIRCjoICA
> 
> this is how Sylbo sounds.


	4. Wild at Heart(s)

In the early hours of dawn the Doctor absently rubbed at her wrist while she watched her sleeping companions. It was a peaceful sight which also helped curp her inner restlessness. Still she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding nor could she stop her mind from wandering back.

_They lied to us. The founding fathers of Gallifrey. Everything we were told was a lie. We’re not who we think. You and I, the whole existence of our species built on the lie of the Timeless Child._

The words of the Master still haunted her, as well as... she was distracted as a soft, tingling feeling, like the chime of small bells gently proded at the edge of her consciousness. The mothers...

She quietly left the tent, following the chime. The longing in her hearts was back.

„Wherever you intend to go Doctor, breakfast first. And if you can't find it in you to eat yet, then please have at least some tea.“ Solani effectivly blocked the path of the blond woman, offering her a steaming bowl with the aforementioned tea.

She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief when the Doctor accepted the bowl and drank it completely. The aruka leaves instantly brought her back.

Why was she here? Hadn't she been in the yurt, watching over her fam? And where did the bowl with the aruka leaves in her hands come from... She looked up. „Solani?“

„It is alright Doctor. Give yourself a few more days to get accostumed. The mothers have been calling out to you.“ - „Why?“ - „Because of your soul. Your face may be young, but your eyes... they are old, speaking volumes of your experience. The mothers can sense all this and it is in their nature to help. But as unprepared as you are, you would loose yourself in them.“

„I am not sure I want that help...“ became the woman in front of Solani defensively. „Then you should see to it Doctor, that you drink aruka tea two times a day to prevent them from calling you back to them.“ It wasn't the first time that Solani saw someone trying to run away from their fears, pains, sorrows and guilt, thinking, they had to carry the burden all on their own and no one to confide into.

They always ran until the moment it became too much to carry on. By that time the darkness would enveloped them and they would fall. That was the moment the mothers would be there to catch them.

She guided the quiet Doctor back to her family who just finished their breakfast while Börte talked animatedly to them. „Ah Doctor, you just came back at the perfect moment. I was just telling them about todays festivities in honour of Yer, the mother earth. We'll have a horse race. You know how to ride a horse?“ A grin wild and feral adorned the lips of the Doctor which had her companions swallow nervously.

That question! Does she know how to ride a horse! She would show them! Thinking about a nice little exercise was just what she needed to not think about certain things at the moment. „We have a nice and tame, fox coloured...“

„The wildest!“ - „Excuse me?“ Solani looked shocked. „I don't want nice and tame. I want wild, headstrong and untamed.“ She needed an actual challenge to not start overthinking again.

„Doctor, are you not overdoing it?“ Yasmin's voice sounded worried. „No, I'm not. I need to clear my head.“

They went all together to the stables, seeing all the riders prepare for the race, like getting in their gear and rubbing down the horses to make their coat extra shiny. Börte left to find the stable master.

She could sense her companions worry and ignorred it for now. „Who is that mad woman that wants to ride an untamed beast?!“ A man, with dark, sun tanned skin, black, braided hair and equally black tribal tattoes marched towards them. He looked not happy, nor did his stable hands following shortly behind.

„That would be me.“ She stepped right into his path. Critical eyes swept over her appearance. „This frail thing?“ snorted one of the stable hands. „Watch your tongue! She is an honoured guest!“ As small as Börte was, she intimidated the boys and men behind the stable master as she exploded and took a step towards them.

A hand grabbed the maiden priestess by her collar and lifted her up. „Calm down little fire cracker. Honoured guest or not, this woman is as mad as they can get. It is all in her eyes.“

„Not you too Ariki!“, growled the girl dangling from the man's grip. „Bring the demon horse. Let her have her way. There is nothing gonna stop a mad person.“ Ariki took Börte with him, still holding her firmly by her collar.

With practised ease they build a fence, connecting with one of the stables, watching her warily while she stood in the middle waiting. With a long stick the stable door was opened carefully. A magnificent black stallion with white coronet markings emerged as soon as the door was opened. Strong, tall and of a sturdy built.

Wild, untamed and just her kind of distraction she needed.

„Hello gorgeous.“ The stallion rose up in front of her, threw his head back and forth when he hit the ground again. „Yes!“

For the bystanders it looked more and more like the Doctor had truly lost it.

She walked towards the horse from the side so that she was always in his field of vision. „Oh yes. I can hear your calls for a challenge, your will to run. I am just like you.“ She hold the eye contact going closer and closer. „We are not so different. I am also running. Always running to no end.“ Gently she touched its neck. „Let's run together. You and me, over the plain, over the hills, as far and wide as your legs can carry us. Help me forget, become my wings.“

With her hand still on his neck she guided him to the fence, where the horse allowed her to put a saddle and bridle on him.

Sandshoes had been a formidable rider. He even took Elisabeth with him, thinking she was a Zygon. What a day, what a memory! And then there was her bowtie loving incarnation who was also quite adept at riding.

Attack Eyebrows on the other hand... well, she would cut that regeneration some slack since he had been freshly regenerated.

With the practised ease of at least 2 lifes she mounted the horse. Her own excitement affected the horse as well. The stable hands cleared a path for her and she let the reins loose. In an instant the stallion dashed off, an excited shout leaving her mouth.

*

Careful eyes watched the Doctor as she took off. The Master could very well remember the last time he had seen an equal excitement from her. The moment they met, when she still thought he was O. A cruel smile adorned his lips. „How will you cope with the archaeologists my dear Doctor? How will you stop them, after I gave them a hint where to look for Stars grave?“ He spoke into the silence of his hidden Tardis.


	5. Signs and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stallion, 13 is taking for a ride, is up for naming, leave a comment, also check the comments and leave a kudo under name suggestions as a vote.

The ride had not only done her good, but also the horse. Two hours of workout for both of them had calmed them down equally. They made their way back to the capital in a slow trot which gave her time to rethink everything until the moment the two of them had taken off.

The whole time the mothers had been a constant chime at the edge of her consciousness, not pushing, not threataning, just there. But sometimes she got the inkling they were urging her on to explore, to enjoy, to feel.

On the way there as well as on the way back, she stopped again and again at water points to let her mount drink. Only sometimes did the stallion refuse to drink from the sources they came along proving an old English proverb: you can bring a horse to water, but you cannot make it drink.

Trusting her fourlegged companion she only drank from the same water sources as him, taking her time to also take in the landscape. Tengri was beautiful, the air was fresh, the people were nice and so far no catastrophes.

It took her longer to get back to the capital city but she was in no rush anymore having burned off the excessive energy. Tasting the air again she corrected her current path, locating her companions by the atron particles they were giving off, thanks to traveling with her through the vortex.

Before she went looking for her companions she took the stallion back to his stable for some much needed grooming. Taking of the saddle and the bridle she started with rubbing him down with a sweat scraper, followed by a curry comb, then a stiff-bristled brush, then a soft brush, a dandy brush for the legs and finally she used a grooming rag on him.

The hooves came last in the cleaning but she paid equal attention and care to the hooves then she did to his coat. Picking out the feet wasn't as complicated as she had imagined. Being fed while you got your hooves cleaned seemed to help immensly.

Tail and mane cleaning was last on her list for the wellbeing of the horse, before she finished her work with the saddle and bridle cleaning.

„You have a knack for the beasts girl.“, came it gruffly from behind her. She had been so focused on her task, that she hadn't noticed the stable masters arrival. „It helps immensly to talk with each other, don't you think so too, Ariki?“ she asked the stable master.

„You wanna give him a name girl? He seems rather attached to you and calm. It's been a while since I've last seen a horse whisperer.“ She looked back to the horse who was still happily munching his oats. „I don't know. I am only staying here for maybe 2 weeks with my family.“

„Enough time, to get him to like someone else besides you.“ And as if to confirm Arikis statement, a soft horse's snout nudged gently at her shoulder. „A treat? Really?“ Ariki chuckled behind her, handing her an apple. „He still can't stand me, but you? You are his newest best friend girl.“ On her flat hand she offered the fruit which was accepted gladly.

She closed the stable and followed Ariki. „Your friends are at the victory ceremony for the race.“ She followed this mountain of a man back to the inner parts. Her left wrist itched again and she absently rubbed it. „You okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did ya?“

„No, I am all good. Just my wrist itching again.“ He asked her a simple question about her trip and instantly she started to chat away. The guests were travellers, not native to Tengris environment and yet this small woman was already showing signs of adaptation. From her chattering he couldn't pick up any indication that she had met someone who helped her.

An itching wrist was always the first sign of a favour sign forming. Börte would know more about the finer mechanics of this delicate process.

They were still some meters away, when Ariki called out to someone through whistling. The someone turned out to be a very concerned looking Börte. „I am fine really, I took the horse for some nice, much needed excercise and it helped clear my head.“ The Doctor tried to asure Börte, who had grabbed her left wrist.

That wasn't good. The Doctors wrist was way too warm. She pushed the sleeve back and sucked in a breath. There on the Doctors wrist was a favour mark in the form of a Celtic tribal knot used by tribes of the western island cluster. But it wasn't as colourful as the marks she knew of. It looked grey and dead... Dead like the person she owned the favour to.

„You should take a seat Doctor, because this will take some time to explain and you will probably not like it.“ Someone brought a stool for her and Börte coaxed her into sitting down.

*

„Ok, just let me summarise it, they way I understood it.“ The Doctor began, after Börte had finished. „Favour marks are always colourful and show a symbol or other sign that represents the person in one way or another to whom the favour is owned.“ The girl nodded. „And if the person owning the favour doesn't pay it back or the favour is remitted, the mark turns grey upon death of the other person.“ Another nod.

Her eyes fixed on her wrist with the grey mark. „The only thing I have no explanation for is, Doctor, how did this happen.“ Börte whispered sadly.

„Well, the Doctor is a time traveller. It wouldn't surprise me, if our Doctor here, hasn't owned anything to anyone, but another version of her got some help in the past and it followed her younger version to the present to remind her to go back to the past.“ Ryan's grandfather voiced his thoughts. All, but the Doctor looked at him, like he had grown a second head.

„Graham! This is brillant and makes the most sense! Why didn't I come to this conclusion?“ The Doctor exclaimed excitedly. She could sort out this whole mess by traveling back until the mark disappeared and start from there.

Before she could spring into action a commotion drew all of their attention. From the voices she heard, she could make out archaeologists, camp, digging, grave.

Brillant! Just the perfect timing! A look at her fam's faces said it all. They took off after the spiritual leaders. She had to stick to a promise she gave. She would talk to the archaeologists to make them see reason.

*

Oh how she hated weapons! They were so primitive but yet effectivly holding the Tengrians at bay as well as herself. She had tried her best to talk to them, but they only had laughed in her face and set the digging drowns to work on the ground.

With focused lasers they cut cubes of 10 cm x 10 cm x 10 cm out of the ground, removing the soil cube by cube. „See Doctor, we will uncover the truth of Star and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Star, a man of many storys, myths and legends and we will uncover them today!“ Aiden, the head archaeologists mocked her. She had hated that man upon first sight.

„Let me disagree with you on this.“ While he had been talking she had put her 27 brains into action and just came back with a battle plan. „You won't succeed if I am faster with bringing back proof from the past!“

Aiden whirled arround, looking at her disbelieving. That wild feral grin on the Doctors lips looked out of place. „Be back in a few minutes.“ She snapped her fingers and the sound of her Tardis materializing around her could be heard.

Inside she had her old girl scan the mark on her wrist, didn't put a specific time in, just a place and left the rest to her ship. She had an unwavering trust, she would arrive just in time.

Outside she heard Aiden scream in utter frustration as she pulled down the leaver.

*

„Never knew the Tardis could be summoned with a snap of her fingers.“ Came it admiringly from Yasmin. The companions were happy to have learned something new.

But soon the happiness turned into worry as the minutes ticked by and no sound of the reappearing Tardis. The hole in the ground became deeper and deeper, finally unearthing a massive stone block covered in the first written language of the rider tribes.

The seal stone that closed the tomb bore the mark of Genghis Khan.

„Finally! The grave of Star!“ Aidens manical laughter could be heard over quite some distance.

„Oh Doctor, where are you? We need you right here more then ever!“ Ryan called out to the heavens.

_I am always where I need to be. My Tardis makes sure of this._

That voice! It was the Doctor's and it had echoed in all of their minds.

_Step back._

The seal stone started to spin in circles of its own, while the stone block shook ominously.


	6. Murphy's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah, here is the new chapter, don't kill me, I am currently in hiding to avoid the wrath of all of you dear readers, who have stuck with me so far. This chapter is kinda dark and angsty. You have all been warned. *crawls back into her hole to hide*

The Tardis was making a lot of aggrevating noises and she tried to calm her by gently stroking her console. „I know, it is painful, but please, pull through. We have to go back.“

She needed a prove of who Star had been, get rid of the mark and make it back in time to stop the archaeologists. Point 1 and 2 not neccessarily in that order. She watched her wrist while the Tardis travelled back and the dead grey bleeded away to a lush leaf-green and finally fading into nothingness.

The instant it was gone the Tardis came to a sudden halt. „You made it!“ She pressed a kiss to one of the pillars only to step back, when a feeling of distress caught up to her. „What is wrong?“ Whenever the Tardis sounded this distressed, something was really, really wrong with her.

The Doctor took her sonic from her pocket and started scanning her most trusted and oldest companion. „It's alright girl.“ The distress song made it impossible for the Doctor to locate the source of it by asking and so she went scanning for it.

*

More then one curse came to her mind, when she finally found it. She went 1500 years back with her Tardis only to find the translation matrix broken.

Grand! Now she could only hope that in her vast assortment of 5 billion languages was one spoken by the locals while her ship tried to repair the damage. Gently she stroked the console. „Don't worry girl. I have been in worse situations, it is not your fault.“

Another distress noise came from her Tardis and she checked the landing coordinates. Shot! That was far, far away from where she had expected to arrive. Like a good 7300 km away from where she started.

„Oh girl, why this far off?“ She didn't get an answer this time.

The Dotor checked her pockets: her sonic, the psychic paper and 2 jelly babies. She hardly believed that she would need the paper in this time period and left it on the console before exiting the Tardis.

The air was crisp and fresh, just as it had been near the capital. The only difference was the smell of salt underlining everything. Going by those hints she couldn't be far away from the ocean or similiar water bodies.

*

Soft crying could be heard from some of the girls sitting atop the waggon pulled by an ox. Some taken by force from their villages, some sold into slavery by their poor families to help them make it through a few more days and only 2 of them born into slavery.

The latter where the most quiet and obedient, the perfect goods to achieve the highest price. Sadly only one of them looked exotic with her raven black hair, the almost white skin and the almond shaped eyes which would make the price rise quite high.

The other obedient had dirty fox coloured hair, greyish eyes and far to much freckles to be considered eye catching.

The weather didn't look to promising and a downpour was probably imminent.

The convoy came to a sudden stop and angry shouts of the slavers could be heard. Carefully downcast eyes where risen to find the soure of the sudden commotion. In the middle of the field that they were crossing stood a hooded figure illuminated by sudden lightning, blocking effectivly their path. The wind blew of the persons hood, revealing angry, soft cut features of a woman with a mop of blond hair.

She looked ready to strike not one speck of obedience in her eyes, talking in a tongue none understood.

*

How dare those filthy humans treat others as merchandise?! The fury was burning in her body, her two hearts beating faster.

She had followed them as soon as she had discovered them, listened to them talking among each other and not understanding one word. Just her luck!

*

The slavers approached the stranger with drawn swords. The wind grew in strength while the sky opened its flood gates. The woman was moving with a strength and elegance, like she was a warrior or a divine spirit comming to their rescue. Soft tendrils of hope dared to flare in the chests of the girls.

She moved with the grace of a dancer and where her hands touched the men they sank to the ground unconscious or...

*

Venusian Aikido was truly magnificent, even if she was lacking in the number of arms department. Taking a careful look around it seemed she had gotten rid of them so far without killing them. Time to look after all those poor girls. Two of the lot bothered her the most.

They hadn't shown any reaction to her sudden appearance, taking out the men... it was worrisome. Maybe they had been drugged.

*

As far as they could they tried to melt with the waggon to be as far away from this demon woman as possible, when she jumped up to them, making her way to the obedient ones. None of them dared to speak, when they got glimpses of her eyes. The were unnaturally blown wide and glazed over as if she was suffering from the tree fever, which was impossible. The trees in a wide area had been cut down years ago.

*

Gently she lifted the face of the freckled girl, empty eyes starring back at her. She couldn't smell any unnatural odor comming from her, which could also be a result of the still downpouring rain. She turned around to the other one, with the pale skin. She lifted her face just as gently and looked into those same vacant eyes.

Her sonic srewdriver would be able to tell her more. She was about to reach for it, when she noticed her shaking hands and a soft jingle on the edge of her mind.

Not now! Her mind screamed frantically.

A short, sharp pain in her neck had her hand touch that area and she removed a small dart, that smelled of... She gave the tip a quick lick and analysed what she had tasted. Her blood and something... something...

*

The girls screamed in panic as their blonde saviour sank down to the ground, replacing their hope with dread. One of the slavers had managed to avoid the assaillant just by luck of the dump and his bladder calling for attention.

He put his blowpipe back on his belt and searched the strange clothes of the wretched thing. Sadly her pockets were empty. He had been hoping to find at least a small treasure that he could keep to himself... With practised hands he tied her up, hands behind her back opposite to the other cargo. That blonde thing just needed to be broken in and she would make a fine whore with her looks and body.


	7. When there is still hope

It was late at night when they finally arrived in the village. Here it would happen. They would be sold into slavery come morning and no one would come to there rescue, no one knowing where they were.

They were pushed together in a shed, finally free of their bonds, able to roam and stretch their legs. Not that any of them tried to move from the place, they had been pushed down. The door was closed and heavily guarded on the outside so that non of their precious cargo could escape.

The stranger had been cut from her clothes, only her strange cloak with sleeves and a hood remained intact. She was of such a frail build, yet she had been so strong, when she attacked and still the whisper of the tree fever made the round if they dared to talk at all among each other.

The obident ones where the first to get rid of their wet clothes, not bothering with being naked. Minus their long pants. That was the only thing they kept on. The black haired beauty had a flat chest, that could easily be mistaken for a man's chest.

The fox haired in comparison had a huge chest, which made the guards unlock the door more then one to look their fill. They weren't allowed to touch but looking at them was allowed.

“To bad those two are sold tomorrow. I quite liked looking at Fox and Ebony. To bad the gods weren't kind to them. Ebony good the beautiful face, and Fox got the beuatiful body. A body that invites to be defiled.”

More then one rude joke in this manner was made by the guards.

Finally someone bothered to bring them some blankets, bread, water, wood, and flintstones to kindle the wood.

With interest the guards watched the 2 women who, by silent agreement, had devided the work among themselves. Ebony wrapped the blonde in some blankets and spread out the clothes for drying, before she started mouthfeeding the blonde water and bread, while Fox lit the fire. The crackling source of warmth finally made the other girls inch closer.

*

It was a few hours later, when all other occupants were sleeping minus three. Ebony was still holding Wheat, a nickname given to the blonde by the guards, while Fox turned the clothes for better drying. Her hand was resting on the ground and a small touch on her pinky made her drop the act of being obident and broken.

Ebony was on the watch for the two of them and for the moment they needn't hide anymore. Finally they could share, what they both had pillaged from Wheat's pockets, when the woman had come to check on them both. Ebony produced a strange, long device from a deeply hidden pant pocket, while Fox presented two strange looking treats in the form of akwardly shaped humans. One was red, the other one green.

They were soft to the touch and could even be lightly pressed together springing back in its original form after being released. Fox offered Ebony the first pick.

It was the green one, which left Fox with the red one, making her roll her eyes in a good-natured fashion. Their pinkys were still touching, when she tried the small treat. It was sweet and then she tasted raspberries. She shared a picture of the fruit with Ebony through their small conection created by them touching.

Dark eyes looked at her in wonder and the green treat disappeared between small, pale lips and a picture of an apple appeared in Fox's mind.

Very early on they both had discovered, that they were naturals and could communicate through touch, conveying feelings and pictures. It was also a good way to have each others back without the slavers knowing that they were plotting the escape.

They would strike the following morning with the backup of Fox nearby. The only problem they could face would be protecting Wheat. She was an unexspected factor who had stumbled straight into their rescue mission.

Fox watched Ebony closely checking Wheat's temperature. Her hand was gently guided from the ground to the forehead of the blonde. She was still unnaturally cold to the touch. The closeness to the fire and being bundled up in some blankets hadn't helped much.

She was trapped in her own mind, forced to relive the pains she denied of having an effect on her. It was horrible.

Fox had been in that place before, so many years ago, shortly after she had helped Temüdschin escape from the slavery and followed him back to his family. They had taken care of her for weeks until she was able to come back.

Since then she had this connection to the mothers and also got from them the medicine to ease the process along: aruka leaves. A plant, that she hadn't seen grow here.

Wheat would be in for a harsh ride, judging by the soft whimpers that left her lips. Fox took over for Ebony and gently rocked the woman in her arms. There wasn't much time left before the guards would come for the first girls.

She was sure she would regret it, but she had to take a peak at Wheat's memories even if it could hurt her severly.

She had almost forgotten, that she still was connected to Ebony, but the other was suddenly sitting behind her, a hand securely placed over her mouth. Both nodded at each other, before Fox gently placed her fingers on Wheat's temple.

*

The memories were still reeling inside of her own mind, that it left her dizzy while she tried to get her breath back. Her throat was sore.

Wheat was a survivor of war, the only one of her kinship who survived and that survivors guilt was eating her up. And that was only what she could glimpse through the others eyes, before it became to much for her and she had to stop.

They were so much alike in so many ways... she herself was a war survivor and had been eaten up by guilt, why she had made it but not her family, nor her friends...

Gentle hands rubbed her shoulders, helping her jumbled mind get back in touch with her body, to become one again.

They pretended to sleep as the slavers arrived to take the 3 other girls away for auctioning, only waiking up, when the others started to wail.

They would strike, when they came for them. Wheat was carefully bundled up at the northern wall of the hut furthest away from the entrance. Ebony was sitting on the western wall, while Fox had taken a sitting position on the eastern one.

As expected they came back in a group of three, one for each of them. They were as unprepared as anyone could be, that had no inkling of the danger, they were facing. They had their hands ready to grab them, when the tables were turned.

5 seconds and 3 ugly bone cracking noises later, the slavers were a problem no more. Ebony picked up one short sword per hand, where Fox carried Wheat. They wouldn't have long, before their escape would be noticed and they had to hide Wheat. The sound of horses was not far from them and just by taking a look at each other decided to hide Wheat in the stables for the moment.

She hid the woman between the straw and when she came back there were two more dead slavers, one of them carrying bow and arrow. The mothers were truly with them today. She took the weapon from the dead man, as well as the arm guard. The last thing she needed was a bleeding bow arm. It would slow her down firing arrows.

Time to go hunting, but not alone. To Ebony's astonishment Fox placed her fingers before her lips and whistled like she hadn't heard or seen before. The backup!

*

Fox walked straight towards the middle of the village each arrow a deadly hit, no misses, where Ebony killed from the shadows, quiet and sneakily, keeping the archers back safe. They were deadly and merciless each in their own unique way.

The three remaining buyers, who hadn't fallen yet, used the girls as living shields. The sound of fast approaching horses took their attention for a fraction away, long enough that Fox took one out with her last arrow through his throat, while the remaining two were beheaded by two exotic looking men.

Ebony retreated by their appearance. The riders of the Great Khan! What were they doing in this land so far away from the empire?! Behind them followed riders from local tribes, looking surprised at the slaughter done by just 2 women.


	8. The Star and The Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear lovely readers. I am giving you an early chapter since you wont read anything from till March 17, 2020. That includes also all the lovely stories which are on my subscription list.
> 
> If it isn't cancelled I am attending the book fair Leipzig from March 12, 2020 to March 15, 2020 and I still have to finish my 13th Doctor Cosplay while going to work.
> 
> My costume is still missing the trousers, shoes, socks, prints on the tops and the coat which is still wip. Sewing isn't easy and altering sewing patterns makes it even more complicated and don't get me started on lining clothing. That is a real pain.
> 
> And now without further ado, enjoy the new chapter.

The tribes men took care of the scared girls, while one of the Mongolian riders dismounted. With a stern look he approached Fox, who showed no fear, her head helt high. He placed his hands on her shoulders, almost towering over her with being two and a half head taller. _“You stupid woman! Couldn't you have left some more targets then just those two? We are getting rusty here Star!”  
  
_ She reached up to his neck and pulled his head down, their foreheads touching. _“Next time, Batu. Promise.”  
  
“That was what you said the last time Star. And the time before last time.” _ came it from the second rider, who was 2 more heads taller then Batu and just a mountain of a man. _“Glad you are still alive, little minx. Wouldn't want to be the one breaking the news of your passing to our Khan.”_ Was the relieved reply, after the mountain had reached them as well.

“ _Who is your strong friend, you have picked up?”_ The eyes of the mountain where resting approvingly on Ebony and the bloody blades in those delicate, dainty hands.  
  
 _“I am Ping, first assassin to the Dragon Empress of the East, indepted to her for life.”_ Came the surprising answer in the rider dialect. _“The first assassin of the Dragon Empress is a man and not a man at all.”_ This remark gave Batu an elbow to his kidneys from Star.  
  
Without pre-warning Ping disrobed completely before them. There was definitely a penis between his legs, but just that. A penis but no balls. A man, but not a man at all.

Star had known from their brief mind contact, that Ebon... Ping was a man, but she hadn't seen, that he was a castrate. _“Well, you are certainly not indepted anymore.”_ Star pointed to Ping's left wrist, where a small, blood red dragon disappeared.

Disbelieving and shocked Ping sank down on his knees. He was free. After all of those years of servitude, he was finally free...  
  
 _“What am I supposed to do now...?”_ Tears found their way over his soft cheeks. _“If you are up to it, you can come with us. We are still here as the ambassadors of the Khan. We surely could find you a home and a new profession if you are tired of the killing Ping.”_ Star offered.  
  
 _“You can't make those promises. Only the 10 most trusted riders are allowed to speak in the name of the Khan. Ambassadors have little rights.”  
  
_ A hearty laugh could be heard coming from Star. _“I am Child of the Stars, first among the 10 trusted riders of the Great Khan. The offers given by me, are as true, as if they were given to you by the Khan himself.”_

She went over to Ping and offered him her hand in friendship. He was only unsure for a moment, before he took it, letting himself be helped to his feet.  
  
 _“We have brought your armour and some clothes.”_ Batu approached them with a big bundle in his arms. She took pants, a tunic and a silk west to put on, before her leather armor followed. Ping was more drawn to the feminine clothes in the bundle, feeling more comfortable in them. He was unsure about what to do with his long hair, when a hand offered him two long hair pins made of jade with a dragon head.

“ _Take them. I prefer my hair braided.”_ Slowly Ping took the offered hair pins and put his hair up in an elegant knot. Star whistled loudly and only moments later a brown stallion raced towards her. _“We would have brought him with us, if he wasn't as stubborn as you.”_ She smiled knowingly at Batu for his comment regarding her mount.

From a saddlebag she took a small leatherstring, holding it between her teeth while she braided her hair, walking in the direction of the stables, followed by her horse. _“Star, where are you going?”  
  
“Still have to pick someone up, whom we hid from the slavers. The poor thing has been called. We don't have any Aruka with us, do we?” _ She looked over her shoulder to her companions who shook their heads.  
  
Very well, then they would have to make sure that the woman did not die from starvation until they had made it to the first horse station of the empire.

Batu and Toba followed Star with their eyes. At least Batu. Toba's attention was more drawn to Ping. _“Stop staring, my brother in arms, it is rude.”_

Toba's answer surprised Batu, because it was given in their whistling language, that was only spoken among the riders so far. “Brother, I am in love.”

*

She found the woman where she had hidden her. Carefully she pulled up one eyelid with her finger. Still deep in her mind, but her breathing was calm and the straw looked undisturbed. No nightmares for now.

Tengai went down on his knees, that she could easily place the woman on the horse and mount him behind her. They were a well-functioning team. With one arm safely around the Blonde and the other holding the reins she went back to the little group. Toba was still waiting for her, where the others had already left. In front of him sat Ping.  
  
Side by side they followed the others who wouldn't be as fast having to take the ox waggon. _“The girls were telling different stories from what happened and they were talking about a demon woman with corn coulored hair.”_ He looked meaningful to the bundle in Star's arms.

“ _She's no more demon then I am, Toba. She is a fine warrioress, with a brave heart and a strong soul. If the call hadn't struck her down, she would have freed us single handedly.”_ There was a pride in her voice, he never had heard before.

“ _I can confirm, that she is this strong and also gentle by nature. She didn't kill a single man and still took them out. I've never seen a technique like hers.”_  
  
 _“Hardly believable by her looks.”_ Grunted Toba. _"Beware, my friend, looks can be deceiving. I'm living proof of that, just as Ping is."_ she reprimanded him gently.


	9. The Anger of (a) Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally come to a decision, where I'd like to go with this story. It took me a while to sort it out after the final episode of season 12.  
> Not everything was good, not everything was bad and this fanfiction will be a sort of fix it story. That is at least where I want to head with the story line.  
> But as many of you know, while writing a story it sometimes gets a mind of its own and suddenly you are suprised where you went with it.
> 
> I don't know, where in the canon story I would sort my story regarding time line, but I am of the opinion, that while I write this, I will find out, where to sort it. :)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter.

The track back to the meeting point with the tribe leaders happened in a rather awkward silence. The delegates of the four big tribes were still unsure of what to make of Star. The representatives of the Khan had just arrived a fortnight ago. A small group of three riders and by costume the tribe leaders had greeted the tallest and strongest looking of them first.

They were shocked to learn that not only the smallest of the riders was the trusted ambassador, but also, that it was a woman. And to top it all off, she was the one who spoke their language but not her male companions.

The leaders were waiting for them, their faces resembled stone masks, not showing any emotion or betraying any of their thoughts. The women were another story. The mothers wept in joy upon seeing their daughters unhurt.

Batu and Toba dismounted first, the latter helping Ping down from the horse. Many a questioning look was sent in the direction of Star and her bundle, she carried as well as towards Ping.

Without needing to use any words Ping stepped towards Star and took the bundle from her. With a gentle mental nudge she set Ping on the correct course to the yurt. Those two, Ping and the warrioress, they were not part of this discussion or negotiating. Best to take them out of the grand picture, before anyone got any stupid ideas.

*

Ping was giving the petite woman some more water, when Star and her fellow riders returned. To say the redhead looked unhappy, would have been an understatement. _“You look like really bad news.”_ Ping observed and Star just snorted angrily.

“ _She wouldn't even tell us, what got her so riled up, but from the tone she used, she gave them some choice words.”_ came an explanation from Batu since Star was still tight lipped about what exactly had transpired. _“We will leave for home. They are not interested in peace negotiating or in trading. Very well. If they don't want peace, we will bring them war.”_ The coldness in Star's voice made the others shake in fear, even Ping, who was used to coldness and dread.

“ _This doesn't sound like you Star.”_ Toba tried a gentle approach. _“This is me, Toba. You have just never before witnessed my anger first hand.”_ Star growled, actually growled, like she was a predator ready to pounce. _“How about this, Toba and Batu start to pack up everything, and the two of us take care of her, while you fill us in, on what transpired.”_

“ _You would make a better ambassador then me Ping.”_ Star admitted, but finally agreed to fill them all in, while they prepared to leave.

“ _I was hoping the islanders would be more approachable to trading negotiations if we helped them get back their stolen daughters. A wrong assumption on my part. We were a means to an end. In their opinion, sending a woman as ambassador is a sign of weakness. We were never to get any trade routes with them from the beginning. Should have expected this much from less educated people who cut down the trees to prevent the mothers call.”_

Worried, the others looked at Star. Cutting down the trees to prevent the call of the mothers... awful! _“They didn't want to listen to me when I tried to approach the topic of trading routes and I skipped the talk about the trees. They would have listened less. But even with the mothers not present as prominent thanks to the missing trees, they were able to call her.”_ She nodded with her head in the direction of the blonde woman.

“ _So, you are basically saying, the call of the mothers will come upon them and we are leaving them to sort the mess out by themselves?”_ Ping inquired. _“That is exactly what we will do. They don't want to listen to reason, very well, suit themselves.”_

She wouldn't argue with stupid. Star took a deep breath and the remaining anger faded away. It had helped immensely to vent some frustration. With the red fog gone from her mind, she was able to focus on the situation at hand.

Together they dressed their patient while the other two took down the yurt and secured the individual parts to their four horses. In just under three hours they were ready to leave.

During all the packing they did, Ping managed, unnoticed to the others, to slip the device he had pocketed to Star. The villagers didn't need to know and the other two would be told once they were far enough away. The unconscious woman could also be a traveller from the stars.


End file.
